Acute & React The History
by ShanaDory
Summary: Este es mi Primer Fic espero que les guste 3 - Cuando te enamoras de alguien te enamoras de alguien cuando ya tienes una "persona especial" esa persona no fue la indicada desde el principio - Luka x Kaito 3


**Capitulo 1: Aquel Especial de Mora**

~ Cuando te enamoras de alguien te enamoras de alguien cuando ya tienes una "persona especial" esa persona no fue la indicada desde el principio ~

Un día de primavera donde el calor invadía, una chica alta, cabello rosado largo se dirigía a una heladería muy común para ella, mientras pasaba por la puerta de el lugar unas personas conocidas para ella la reconocen inmediato llamándola

- Luka! Llegaste... Ven con nosotros - exclama un joven pintoresco, algo bajo rubio y muy amable se vuelve a sentar en la mesa donde ahora los 3 se encontraban ya que el estaba al lado de otra chica muy igual a el, como gemelos, ella igual de rubia baja pero mas reservada y seria. Luka, nuestra peli rosa ya sentada menciona

- Lo siento si los hice esperar Len y Rin es que, no recordaba muy bien como llegar a este lugar ... Y Miku? -

- No mientas, siempre venias aquí con Kamui y nunca olvidaras eso - Exclamo casi interrumpiendo la rubia de manera tranquila pero decidida. Len la mira de manera molesta ya que su comentario incomodo a Luka logrando que la misma solo desviara la mirada.

- Rin deja esos comentarios tan imprudentes. Miku fue al baño ya vuelve.-

- ah.. Bueno... -

- Por que esas caras largas? Ah llegado Miku a animarlos! Jeje - Grito muy animada una chica de coletas y largo cabello turquesa sonriendo para mejorar el ambiente que logro sentir, una Rin desanima por el comentario que hizo y que Len la regañada, un Len tratando de calmar el ambiente pero no tienen muchos resultados y por ultimo una Luka ya deseosa de retirarse del lugar.

- Animense ! Para eso los llame... Para que vengan hablemos y ademas! Jojo, les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mi - Ya Miku sentada en su lugar menciona esto tomando la mano de Luka para llamar la atención de la misma logrando haciendo la sonreír, era su mejor amiga no le gustaba verla desanimada

- Lo siento ... Por poner el ambiente incomodo antes... Miku esa persona que nos quieres presentar ... Es tu novio? - Decía Rin ya mucho mas animada y curiosa ante el comentario de Miku despertando esa chispa de curiosidad a Len también para saber la respuesta

- Jeje.. Me descubriste Rin si... Lo es ... Es muy dulce y demás! Quiero que lo conozcan en especial tu Luka! Eres la mejor para decirme que piensas de él y saber si es buena persona ... Y bueno tu opinión! - Decía aquella peli turquesa mirando a Luka un poco avergonzada pero muy animada mientras que la peli rosa la ve interrogante pero sonriéndole por la confianza que le es otorgada

- ... Pidamos los helados ! Rin y yo lo queremos de banana y naranja - Ante comentario de Len hace que todos despierten y vean los menus para ver los sabores de los helados, Luka curiosa ve cada sabor pero se queda viendo un sabor en particular "Especial de Mora"

**¥¥ Flash Back ¥¥**

_- Dos especiales de mora si no es mucha molestia lindura - decía un peli morado joven apuesto con una sonrisa muy picara hacia aquella cajera peli verde hasta que ya le entregan su pedido haciendo que el joven le agradezca con un guiño en el ojo, le entrego dos tinitas con una porción cada una de un helado color morado con pedazos de fresas, ya el joven ocultando su picardía en su rostro camina hacia una mesa con aquellas tinitas sentándose al lado de una curiosa peli rosa que ya conocemos, una Luka Megurine le estaba sonriendo ya cuando llego a sentarse y recibir una tinita_

_- Que dulce compraste mi sabor favorito Gakupo, gracias - Decía sonriéndole al individuo de manera coqueta _

_- Lo mejor para mi dulce novia siempre - Respondía robándole un beso a la chica y comiendo su helado haciendo que la chica también lo coma pero recostada a su hombro haciendo que ella no se diera cuenta que Gakupo seguía haciéndole miradas a aquella cajera y la misma respondiéndole, pero al pasar los minutos ella sube la mirada viéndolo sin decir nada ve a la dirección en la cual este mirada haciendo que Gakupo desviara la mira al igual que la cajera pero dando algo de sospechas a la peli rosa, " que estaba sucediendo ? " Se decía mentalmente pero decidió ignorar aquella sospecha sin saber que unas semanas luego consiguiera a su "novio" con aquella misma cajera en una situación incomoda en la casa del chico logrando una horrorosa imagen para Luka y un corazón roto._

**¥¥ Fin de Flash Back ¥¥**

- Hey! Luka! Ya te están llamando para que recojas tu helado - Decía Rin interrumpiendo a Luka de su recuerdo para hacer que esta se levante ya recordando donde estaba he ir a su destino. La Peli rosa pidio el helado de Mora azul un sabor peculiar que quería probar al recogerlo da el dinero y pide servilletas al voltearse siente que tropieza con alguien haciendo que varias servilletas vuelen y lleguen al suelo ella dispuesta a recogerlas se agacha sintiendo otra mano haciendo lo mismo levanta la mirada ya que al sentir ese tacto su corazón se detuvo solo 1 segundo.

- Lo siento... Fue mi culpa me atravesé a tu camino déjame ayudarte...- Al escuchar la voz distingue que es un chico termina de levantar la mirada y su mirada se encuentra con unos ojos azules profundos igual que su cabello corto, que no podía dejar de mirar, trago esa mirada la ponía nerviosa era la primera ves que se sentía así retiro la mano de la del chico pero este no la dejaba de mirar eso la hacia sonrojar pero sin apartar la mirada ya que se sentía en el ambiente que ninguno de los dos quería dejar de mirarse en ese instante

Y Aquí termina! 3 espero que les halla gustado acepto criticas de todo! XD díganme su opinión!

Shana off~ bye 3


End file.
